


Enforcing Mechanical Law

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Mechanization, Robotization, Transformation, drone transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Playing assistant to her partner Shinnosuke has slowly whittled away at Kiriko's patience. When tempted with a bit of power of her own, her jealousy buys into the promise, unknowing of the consequences.





	Enforcing Mechanical Law

**Author's Note:**

> Won as a second-place prize in a discord tournament by NeoOmnimon on DA. Check out their work if you're into corruption and transformation works!

"Another day, another Roidmule, and another problem that I can't really help with..."  
  
Kiriko sighed to herself as she leaned up against a wall, watching her partner Shinnosuke, alias Kamen Rider Drive, deal with another one of the menaces that plagued their city. It wasn't that she wasn't fit to fight them, far from it, it was just that he was even more suited to do so. It wasn't exactly fair, but she just had to deal with it. If she tried to prove otherwise, things would just get more complicated, and they'd divide their efforts in the process. They had to be in top shape, if they didn't, the evolved Roidmules might just catch them off guard and cause them no end to trouble...  
  
That's when a slight shiver ran down her spine. Some foreboding feeling ran through her body as she turned to look the other way... only to come face to face with a generic looking Roidmule. She barely had a moment to process what happened, before she realized that it wasn't actually moving. In fact, it didn't even have a proper number on its chest...  
  
"Oh my, are humans all this easy to scare? Really, I thought you'd be as steeled as that meddlesome partner of yours." A silky smooth voice ran through the cop's ear as she looked over the machine's shoulder, only to see a woman clad in black smiling smugly towards her.  
  
Kiriko drew her firearm and pointed it past the unmarked Roidmule towards the one practically wearing a human's skin instead. "You're Medic. Why are you here, and not fighting Drive?" She asked aloud, only to feel her arms refusing to tense up in this showdown of a situation...  
  
The humanoid witch of a machine smiled as she circled around the shell of a machine in front of her, keeping her eyes firmly locked on Kiriko. "Why, I'm here for you, Shijima Kiriko. Not for that thoughtless Rider friend of yours." She answered as she leaned up against the shell, lightly plinking its head with her fingers as she treated it like a walking bundle of bolts. "More specifically, I'm here to offer power to you, and only you."  
  
"...For me? ...What kind of power are you talking about?" She asked as she kept her firearm primed on the machine mimicking a human, still quite suspicious of her, yet her hostility was lowering by the second. Something about the promise of power was enticing to her, especially since her chance to become a Rider had been denied...  
  
Medic chuckled. "You're not really any smarter than that friend of yours, I can tell that much. But I'll spell it out for you since you're actually quite the cute little thing." The black-clad healer remarked as she stepped uncomfortably close to the human, her nose poking up against hers. "I'm offering you the power of a Roidmule. All yours. You won't even have to do anything to prove yourself worthy, you just have to take this Neo Viral Core and merge with this superior metal body. Everything we can do will be yours, and then some." She whispered sensually into the woman cop's ear, before withdrawing and presenting the core that sparked with a multitude of concerning energies...  
  
The policewoman kept her weapon trained, peering through the tiny sight at the end of the barrel. "And what's going to prevent you from not upholding your end of this... unfathomably unbelievable deal?" Kiriko asked, despite the fact that her arms were relaxing second by second. The sheer sight of the core that could grant her power beyond her understanding was starting to erode her defenses. The promise of power was... far too corruptive. Merely looking at it made her eyes glow with the same color as the toy-sized core itself, if only for a brief moment.  
  
The Evolved Roidmule shrugged her shoulders as she palmed the Neo Viral Core a bit. "Nothing, really. You're free to take the deal, or you're free to decline it. I'll leave, you'll be back to working alongside your little goodie-two-shoes of a partner, and we'll be back to our fight against one another. But if you take it, imagine just how much power he'll be forced to admit that you command. It's a sweet deal, isn't it?"   
  
Her words continued to bounce around inside of the cop's head, her arms wavering as she started seriously mulling over the thought of joining with a Roidmule. She'd be discarding her humanity... but... was it really that bad? She was once saved by one, during the night of the Global Freeze. Maybe there could be some good in their kind, and she could serve as a symbol of such... while also showing up Shinnosuke, of course. She still had some pride she needed to sort out.  
  
Kiriko raised her guard once more... if only for a moment before she holstered her firearm. Her heart had been seduced by the promise of power as she reached her hand out to take the car-shaped core, another shock piercing through her body as she did so. "Hnnha... This... This'll make me as strong as Shinnosuke... Strong enough to fight your kind..?" She asked aloud, a small blush covering her cheeks as she spoke. The shock hadn't been painful, but rather pleasurable as she slowly brought the toy-sized core closer to her body in the process...  
  
"If that's what you wish to do once you've become one of us, then I won't stop you. Chase would hunt me down if I dared to do so." The Evolved Roidmule scoffed before chuckling and leaning across the woman's shoulder, whispering into her ear with a seductive tone once more. "Yes, it will make you as powerful as Drive. No, not as powerful. Twice. Thrice. Infinitely more powerful than him... and all because you're a woman, just like me."  
  
The promise of power, the kind of power she needed to protect everyone... and the power she needed to show Shinnosuke that she could be just as strong in combat as he was... Well, how could she say no?  
  
"A Woman's power... I'll take it. You'd better run, otherwise, I'm going to deal with you first, Medic." Kiriko affirmed her choice, while still showing the slightest amount of antagonism towards the machine that mimicked a human. "You're not a real woman, after all." Her smile curved upward slightly as her words sounded a little less serious, while she started holding up the Core towards the Roidmule body without a label...  
  
Medic, on the other hand, giggled as she stepped away. "You're already learning what it means to be strong if you're daring to tease me like that. I'll see you around then, Kiriko. Make me proud in your new, powerful form." With those words, she disappeared, leaving only the soon-to-be machine behind with the shell that'd form her new body...  
  
Moments after the Evolved Roidmule disappeared, a flurry of energy surrounded the human cop as she slowly but surely started to merge with the shell that Medic had left behind for her. "This is it, Kiriko. You're going to be a heroine, just like Shinnosuke..." The Cop muttered to herself, only for the core to spark and send another few shocks through her body...  
  
And her brain. No more of that kind thinking was necessary. Of course, the black-clad machine hadn't told her that turning into a Roidmule would necessitate that she'd gain a new way of thinking, one that would ensure that she'd work to fight against Drive, instead of adding another ally to his side.   
  
As the brainwashing shocks panged through her mind, Kiriko was forced to let out several small gasps. "W-What's... N-No, this isn't what she promised! I shouldn't have trusted her..." She muttered as the shell of the body slowly opened up, registering that she was ready for further conversion now that she had started to accept the power of the Neo Viral Core.  
  
'It is exactly what she promised. Power. Power that we can use to crush Drive.' A voice spoke inside of the policewoman's head, causing her brain to throb as it filled every crevice of her personal space. "No! We're not like that, not at all! We're his partner, we're supposed to... w-wait, we..?"  
  
Only moments after she had started to speak did she realize that something was dangerously off. She wasn't speaking of herself as I or me, but rather us and we. For good reason. She wasn't an individual anymore. As the metallic elements of the Roidmule slowly attached themselves to her uniform-clad body, burning away the cloth, the voice inside of her head continued to intensify.  
  
'We will be able to impress Lady Medic like this. Make up for the failure that erased our core. Make up for everything that we have done wrong, and enable the reign of the ones that had been wronged! The Roidmules! Our people!' The voice got louder and louder as it chanted support for the mechanical beings, causing the woman to collapse onto her knees...  
  
"O... Our people... Roidmules aren't... our people..." Kiriko grit her teeth as she tried to resist the influence of the Core, but it was too late as her eyes suddenly lit up with a blue light. "Roidmules... Roidmules... Roidmules..." She started skipping like a broken record as the metal encapsulated her head, shutting away her face as the generic body surrounded her from head to toe.  
  
Within the shell of a body, the rest of the flesh had to undergo a conversion process. After all, humans were lesser to machines. So they had to be eliminated. The second ticked on by as more and more of the policewoman's body turned from skin and bone to metal and wire. Her mind trying to hang on, even as its thoughts skipped. She couldn't keep track of any single train of thought for long before it would be derailed by the skipping, as the voice once more started to speak.  
  
'Glory to the Roidmules! Glory to Heart! Glory to the Roidmules! Glory to Heart!'  
  
The mantra continued and continued, and eventually, Kiriko's own self was completely buried by the repeated worshipping. "Glory... Glory... Heart... Roidmules..." She muttered defeatedly as her eyes beneath the metal slowly emptied out and turned into grey static orbs, while the rest of her mind continued to digitize.  
  
Finally, a different voice spoke up. "Yoohoo. Are you awake in there, my dear Roidmule?" It was the same seductive tones that had managed to trick her into using the core, but this time, they sounded... helpful? Comforting? Kiriko didn't know what the emotion that ran through her was anymore, a direct result of the mechanization process...  
  
Medic's voice chuckled as she received no answer. "Oh, I know you're still in there, silly little Policewoman. But not for much longer. You see, that's not who you are. You are not Shijima Kiriko." She continued, her words slowly being processed by the mechanized human's mind as she tried to comprehend what she was being told.  
  
"I am... not Kiriko." The new fused Roidmule muttered obediently, as a bright light slowly grew from her chest plate, the plate that had previously been deprived of a number. "Then... Who are we? We are lost..." The dividual muttered now that the direct consciousness of the human had been practically erased, while she awaited guidance from the 'woman' that had given her everything.  
  
The black-clad woman appeared right in front of her underling, letting her mechanical eyes focus on her. "You are Roidmule 110. No, that's not right." She gave the newly constructed Roidmule a number that appeared on the latter's chest plate, only to correct herself as she gently pushed the machine woman's nose. "You are the Enforcer Roidmule. You were the law before, and you now are very literally the law. Now go out and enforce our law upon the humans that have wronged us!"  
  
Enforcer whirred to life as she opened her true eyes for the first time. Her mechanical optics. The ones that she deserved ever-so-long ago. She didn't remember her past in detail at this point, everything having been erased beyond her connection to the law... and what a connection it was.  
  
The mechanical shell had morphed into a much more sleek and feminine form to compensate for the formerly human host within. The rough metal having been smoothed out into a slender near-humanoid form that would serve to make it easier for her to avoid attacks from the Riders that she would fight against. Visible hips and a bountiful bosom that was just brimming with curvature, exactly what she needed to distract any humans that might just be working against the Roidmules' law.  
  
Her attire was akin to the uniform that she wore once before. However, there was a distinct difference between the blue human police uniform, and the one she wore now. For one, the clothes draping her mechanical body were much looser. The buttons at the top were undone to reveal plenty of that sleek grey cleavage, and the pencil-like skirt below could hardly contain the assets trying to peek out from underneath. Truly, she had reached the perfect blend of Machine and Man. All of Machine's physical benefits with the fashionable wear that humans could provide.   
  
"For the Roidmules. For Heart..!" The Enforcer Roidmule chimed as she leaped out from her cover, darting straight towards her former partner, who was currently resting ever briefly from a hard-fought battle against another Roidmule.  
  
Drive rubbed his neck as he breathed a sigh of deep relief. "My mind being in Top Gear all the time during combat makes it hard to take a moment to relax afterward. Sheesh..." The policeman turned hero muttered as he kept his eyes on where the enemy had fallen, leaving him open to an attack from behind.   
  
Or rather, he would've been, if not for his trusty belt and main companion. "Shinnosuke! Behind yo-" The scientist within his belt cried out before a shock ran through Shinnosuke's armored body, causing both human and AI to cry out in pain as the electric shocks were specifically designed to combat him...  
  
A rather noble laugh echoed from behind the Rider as the Enforcer Roidmule stood tall behind him, armed with a taser-like weapon with her number emblazoned on the side. "The mighty criminal Drive, kneeling before us. Priceless! Heart and Medic will praise us for this act!" She seemed a little too giddy, and despite the filter that her voice went under after her mechanization process, it was still more than distinct enough for her former partner to understand.  
  
"K-Kiriko!? Why are you a Roidmule!?" The policeman blurted out, only to shout in pain as the shocks intensified. He was forced to lay down on the ground as the overwhelming force of the taser stunned him further and further... and at the same time, making it harder and harder for his mind to get into top gear.  
  
Enforcer scoffed. "Kiriko? Who are you referring to, criminal? We are the Enforcer Roidmule! And you will join us in the brand new Roidmule-oriented Police Force!" She firmly declared as she brandished a foreboding set of handcuffs, that sparked with the very same kind of energy that had stunned the man laying down on the ground.  
  
Shinnosuke struggled as his wrists were locked together, causing him to thrash back and forth helplessly. "Please, Kiriko! Return to your senses! You're not like this, you're an officer of the law, just like me!" He tried to appeal to any humanity left in the transformed woman, but it was for naught as he started to absentmindedly repeat his last words. "Me! Me! Me! Me!"  
  
The Roidmule cackled as she took a seat on the captured Rider's back as the conversion process started. That skipping was the first step towards the full mechanization of her former partner, and unlike the woman having been blessed by Medic, he would not be as lucky.  
  
Bit by bit, the armor pieces that made up Drive's suit fell off. Tire, helmet, everything falling to the ground like useless plastic that a kid would wear... leaving him in nothing more than a full-body spandex suit. The basis for his new form as an officer of Roidmule Law.  
  
"Glory to Roidmules! Glory to Heart! Glory to Roidmules! Glory to Heart!" Enforcer Roidmule continued the mantra that ran through her head at a constant pace, which slowly started to consume Shinnosuke's thoughts just as well.  
  
"Glory... N-No, Roidmules don't... Gl..." He muttered weakly as he could feel his body shifting. Losing mass. Losing potency. His muscles shrunk. His Adam's apple retracted. His masculine features in general sunk inward as he was reduced to looking like an androgynous spandex drone, ready to receive his orders.  
  
The Roidmule sitting atop of the former Rider giggled as she lightly swatted his featureless ass, causing it to grow in response. "You'll be a great addition to our forces, Unit D. Repeat. Glory to Roidmules! Glory to Heart!" The mantra continued as Enforcer's touch caused changes to ripple through the former man's body...  
  
Shinn... Unit D gradually shook his head as he felt more shocks running through his body. Why couldn't he recall his own name? Why was it so... Wait, no. His name was Unit D... His? Was he even a he anymore? Men didn't have asses as fat as the one growing from his rear, so... he had to be a woman. Like his boss, the Enforcer Roidmule...  
  
"Glory... Glory to Roidmules... Glory to Heart..." The drone started repeating her mantra properly as a pair of bombshell-sized tits grew from her chest and a pair of exaggeratedly simple lips from her face. Nothing more, nothing less would be necessary for a simple worker of the law. She was but another Unit within the Enforcer Roidmule's forces. That's all she was.  
  
The former Human climbed off her underling, who quickly sprung up to attention in return, her newfound bosom and bottom bouncing in tandem. "You turned around nice and quick, Unit D. Now, we've got a job to do. Apprehend the rest of the Riders causing Heart and the Roidmules trouble! Are we clear!?"  
  
"Sir yes, sir!" Unit D cried out as a simple police cap appeared atop her head, before both of them broke into a sprint, disappearing as Slowdown took effect around them. They were headed straight for the location of the other active Rider.  
  
A slick smile warped onto both of the villainous policewomen's faces. There was much Justice to be done.


End file.
